


Snow Peony

by Chngminxo



Series: Tales from Huingol [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Huingol ayyyyy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: Himchan must ride north, Jongup doesn't want him to go.





	

When Jongup awoke, Huingol was under a blanket of white. It had been advancing slowly for weeks, first having conquered the peaks of the surrounding mountains and every morning pushing further and further like an approaching army about to lay siege upon the city in the form of powder white and cold. He turned his head towards the window that looked upon a private courtyard and watched as the flakes fell, lifted weightlessly upon the breeze as they fluttered and flew down towards the stone ground. It was not much later than mid morning, and the sun was already high upon its mantle, but very few sounds echoed through the empty halls of this side of the palace. Jongup could not be certain whether he had slept through the servant's morning rounds, or if the cold was keeping all to their quarters, but he did know that Himchan was not near by his side.

 

Outside a swallow called, its wings carrying it through the falling snow to land on a branch. Jongup expected the creature would be searching for seed left scattered by the maids on their way through, but it all seemed buried by the fresh powder. The bird's head tilted to each side, keen eyes gazing down to the glittering snow and Jongup smiled. He hoped it would eat its fill before the blizzards came, and it's fragile body would be hidden away in its hollow while it awaited the coming of brighter days.

 

Footsteps were echoing down the hall, soft voices chattering as movement came from the chamber neighbouring that which Jongup shared with the Prince, the private washroom just for Himchan. Jongup's bare feet touched to cool tile and he reached forward to bring a robe over his naked body, eager at the prospect of bathing in warmth and bringing back comfort to his cool skin. Silent steps crossed the room, and his fingers curled around the handle to pull open the adjoining door, watching as two young maid girls bowed low towards him, their arms around bronze jugs that steamed with warmed and aromatic water.

 

“Forgive us if we disturbed you, sir.” One spoke, “We were sent from the Peony Library by General Kim to prepare you a bath.”

 

“You didn't disturb me. Thank you.” Jongup's tone was soft. In the years he had spent living intimately at Himchan's side, he never had grown accustomed to being waited upon. It was something he avoided when he could, taking opportunity to prepare his own meals, mend his own clothing and care for his own mare. Both Hwayah and Himchan tried to encourage him, though, the Prince always eager to have him spoiled, the Lady wanting to care for him as she did her own son, the King and Daehyun when given the chance. Jongup remained the boy his mother raised, however, never one to ask for anything, nor command someone supposed to be lesser than he, as though status of position made his time of more worth than theirs.

 

The women came closer to the rounded bronze tub, pouring steady streams of heated water into its deep basin, their mouths pressed closed. He knew their faces, of course, as he knew everyone's in the palace, but he did not find himself able to speak with them. If it were Daehyun he was sure the cook would make himself approachable, friendly and kind, but Jongup knew not where to start. He wondered if they were intimidated by him, he could have them thrown from the palace as easily as a word from his pretty mouth to his doting Prince. They were not his friends, nor was he familiar, and so their heads remained bowed, their eyes focused on their work but Jongup noticed as the younger shivered against her will, and he spoke.

 

“I can draw the bath.” Jongup said, stepping closer, “You should not be made to venture far from the Kitchen's warmth, you would be far more comfortable in the Palace' heart.”

 

“You are very kind, sir.” The women bowed to him again, stepping backwards from the room. Once alone, Jongup's hand curved around the neck of the remaining jug, pouring it too into the deep basin and he noticed how the maids only resumed their conversation when they were already most of the way down the hall.

 

He knew his position in the palace was strange, undefined. He was neither lord nor royalty, though he was not a servant, or powerless. He had no wealth of experience and he was born equal to any other city commoner, but his ears heard every secret of the monarchy, his eyes were privy to every document that travelled from desk to command post, and his lips had tasted every flavour of thought that lingered upon their Prince's mind. Maybe it was intimidating, that he lived his life so close to their Prince General's side, rarely talking, always watching.

 

Jongup closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, the water was warm around him, cleansing his body and he slipped just beneath the surface with air trapped in his lungs. He was not in the palace to make friends, he chose this life when he chose Himchan, and it was a decision he had not regretted once.

 

Water sloshed around him when he stood. The hazy scent of oils drifted through the steam, soothing his muscles but he did not have the luxury of time enough to waste. He wrapped his body in a drying cloth, then returned to the bedchamber to don his uniform, tie his hair as was fit for his movements through the palace and he took to the halls. This wing was all but empty as he stepped between smaller chambers and military archives. Himchan's private studies and rooms for leisure tangled together, mostly unused in the Prince's preference to face frontward in the palace. He didn't like hiding away behind private doors any more than Jongup did, and only reserved such spaces for the time he wished to dedicate to his musical practice, or study of books taken from libraries and studies across the palace.

 

Jongup's palm pressed to a heavy door and pushed it open, dipping his head to the guards as he passed, walking unchallenged into the King's own private quarters. They were not far from Himchan's own, but they far surpassed his in grandeur and quantity. Closest to the centre of the Palace lay the libraries and studies, filled with the city's knowledge, then came the chambers built with the purpose of belonging to the King's companions, his concubines and his queen. Most of those had remained empty during Jongup's time in the palace, rarely used for anything but storage until recently, when a beautiful boy liberated from his southern cage was brought there. He was curious to Jongup, afraid. For too long he had only known a life behind bars but now he had to learn once again how to live, like a bird who's wings had been clipped for too long finally re-learning how to fly. The servants whispered about him, Jongup heard the things they said, but Yongguk trusted him and for Jongup that was enough.

 

Trickling water came from a nearby courtyard and Jongup's knuckles tapped against a door, “Enter.” The voice called, clear, authoritative, and Jongup followed the command.

 

The door fell towards its latch behind him but it did not close completely, and Jongup saw the way Himchan visibly relaxed when he realised who it was. His brow relaxed first, then his cheeks, and finally his mouth was pulling into a smile, warm and inviting, “You're awake.” Himchan observed, Jongup came closer.

 

“As are you.” He replied.

 

Himchan's lip quirked upwards and he nodded, “I didn't want to wake you, you need your rest. Yongguk called for me early this morning, he wanted to discuss some matters in private.”

 

“Private from me?” Jongup titled his head, mouth twitching down. Himchan's palms were pressed flat to the table, documents spread out before him in an array that showed no order. That was how Himchan preferred it, though, giving his eyes ample opportunity to leap between each task and page, never leaving any request forgotten. At the edge, by his waiting brush was a scroll of parchment, sealed with Yongguk's own stamp and tied with a leather thong, Jongup's eyes quickly darted to the Prince, who watched his intelligent gaze take in what was between them.

 

“Private from everyone.” Himchan said, “By sundown I'm to ride north, towards Lord Kwon's compound. The Northern lords are restless and stubborn, they will not travel to Huingol to express their concerns, and so someone must ride to meet them.”

 

“And Yongguk is sending you.” Jongup stated, his brow furrowing.

 

“He is.” Himchan replied. His tone was even and well considered, the way it always was when he was about to give Jongup a command. It happened so rarely, but Jongup knew it was Himchan's last resort, when he saw it as his only option.

 

The soldier's shoulders were tense, his arms folding across his chest, “And in a moment you are to tell me I am not accompanying you. I will remain in Huingol, with Yongguk, behind the safety of the city walls.”

 

“That is correct.” His tone had Jongup's eyes closing, his lips pressed together as he drew breath in through his nose. In, out, in, out. He held it for a few seconds, trying to stop the words gathering on his tongue, uncoordinated, nonsense, tied far too closely to emotions. For years he had trained to disassociate those emotions from his behaviour, to hold himself in, lock his heart away to be kept separate from the soldier's uniform that donned his body. He couldn't do that with Himchan, he guessed love truly had been his downfall.

 

“Is that a command from Yongguk, or a choice of yours?” He asked.

 

“You would be safer in Huingol.” Himchan said.

 

“You would be safer with me at your side.” Jongup retaliated.

 

“I am not risking your safety.” The Prince's tone held finality but Jongup was already shaking his head.

 

“There would be no risk. Hurting you would be declaring all out war, they would be foolish to even _touch_ you.” His tone was firm as he rounded the table, stepping closer towards his Prince. Neither wished to be angry, neither was interested in arguing, but Jongup knew too well that neither would go down without a fight.

 

“You are my priority, Jongup.” Himchan said, rising from his seat, face set, “Over politics, over Huingol, over everything. I am not putting you at risk.”

 

“I am a trained soldier, I was bred for this.” Jongup closed his eyes. Fingers sunk into his hair, still damp in its binds, and Himchan's forehead touched his.

 

“You left that life behind.” He said, their noses brushed, “Please. Please let me protect you.”

 

“I don't need to be protected.” Jongup murmured to him, leaning in to graze mouth against mouth, “And I do not want to be apart.”

 

Himchan released a gentle chuckle, his arm curving around his companion's middle, drawing him in closer towards his chest, and the impeccable regality of his dress, “Don't consider that as something I desire, my Diamond. Being apart from you is torture.”

 

“Then take me with you.” Jongup said, his lips twitching into a smile. Himchan breathed out his amusement again, and captured Jongup's lips in a kiss. It was strange to Jongup, how easily the world could disappear when Himchan was kissing him. The swallows singing from the rooftops faded with the trickling stream centred in the nearby courtyard, guards patrolling were forgotten, as were the servants on their rounds. His fingers curled around Himchan's jaw and he drew him in, tasting his tongue and his lips and all the words he hadn't said. Words of want, and of need, of a wish to never part again. It seemed so easy in theory, to stay together, to never sleep another night without the other safe and bare and wound up in their arms, but it wasn't. Jongup guessed they would never know what hand they would be dealt, but he was certain Himchan would always prioritise his safety, over the Kingdom its self if he had to.

 

Jongup's thighs pressed against the wooden desk, and Himchan reached behind him to push aside his papers, making room to guide Jongup back. The kiss was broken and they panted together, fingers searching and reaching, determined to learn each other all over again, before they were forced apart. Jongup undid Himchan's robe first, but it was the General's nimble fingers that exposed flesh, pulling silk from golden skin, spreading it out to be forgotten as his eyes, fingers, lips worshipped what they had adored countless times.

 

First, fingers began the slow draw down, tracing muscles and faded scars. The tip of Himchan's index finger curved the rim of Jongup's navel, and his lips soon followed in their descent, kissing collarbones, nipples, stomach. Jongup's head tilted back, his fingers sunk into thick black hair as he bit his lips to restrain his sounds, his body twitching with eagerness as it awaited the talented touch of Himchan's hands, lips, mouth, whatever it was that would satisfy him.

 

“Himchan-” Jongup gasped, his body jolting as a palm pressed to him through his silk pants in an urge for response, dark eyes lifting to watch whatever reaction he received. It was always Himchan's favourite part, seeing him in pleasure. Beautiful and unrestrained.

 

“I love you...” The prince breathed into the air, his head surging up, their mouths meeting together in another bruising kiss, “I love you, I love you.”

 

“Himchan...” Jongup tried again, but he wouldn't break the kiss, not to talk, not for anything. His own fingers gripped the man's hair, holding him close as he allowed his nimble fingers to remove the last of his clothing, toss it aside somewhere to be searched for later. Himchan tried to pull back, but Jongup growled to him, held him tighter, refused to let him go and he was moaning, stumbling, almost falling on top of him.

 

Teeth bit at lips, fingers scratched over skin but soon Himchan was pulling himself free, moving away, too far. Jongup collapsed back on the desk, panting, hard, _needy._ He heard Himchan moving around, the wet sound of fingers in a mouth, then of silk falling and then lips were against him, hot and wet and excruciatingly perfect. Jongup couldn't help the way he cried out, his spine arching back, his legs spreading wide to make room for Himchan between them, his hips rocking for more, more, _more._ Soon the first finger was joining, too, pushing in gently, tenderly, the way it had a thousand times before.

 

Himchan's palm brushed over his length, warm and comforting, but it was too much and Jongup reached down to him, laced their fingers, held on. Himchan was smiling, he could feel it but his mind was too hazy with pleasure to focus on that, not when he felt every push of a finger, then two, then three stoking the fire building within him.

 

It was nearing too much when Himchan withdrew his lips and squeezed Jongup's hand. He began trailing kisses back up across his body, his thigh, his navel, his nipple, to his throat, where teeth and lips latched on to flesh, sucking until flowers blossomed beneath his skin. Jongup didn't know what he wished for most, if he wanted to beg Himchan for completion, or if he was content like this, with a garden blooming across his throat. Any other time, he would have allowed Himchan to take his time adoring him in every way imaginable, to love him so thoroughly that he forgot his name, and only remembered Himchan's own, but patience was wearing thin, as was time.

 

Eyes fluttered open and his tongue brushed over dry lips, “Himchan...” He breathed out, “Please, Himchan.” And it was all that needed to be said. Himchan pulled from his neck, and slipped his fingers free but it was only a moment later when he was pressing close again, slicking himself with ease and guiding himself forward until finally they were whole. Hands gripped hips, and Himchan took his pace, face contorted as his own needing body was indulged and together they were lost.

 

Jongup was reaching forward, grasping for purchase in the silk robe that still clung to Himchan's frame, sticking to his skin with the sweat the slicked over them both. The depth of Himchan's pushes were overwhelming him, and he arched and gasped with every one, already in a daze as he rocked into him, meeting each thrust half way. Something fell from the desk, but neither paused to take note, too far gone to draw their minds away. Jongup watched the way the moon was rising behind Himchan's eyes, and the ebb and flow of his body's tide was drawing him in, bringing him closer.

 

A hand curved around the length of Jongup's dick and he whimpered, his face contorting as he was almost there. Himchan, too, was pressing closer, his face moving into Jongup's neck as each movement grew more frantic, the pace was lost and together they fell off the edge, and into the oblivion of completion.

 

“Gods be damned, Moon Jongup, I love you.” Himchan groaned, Jongup smiled. They took a moment to breathe in, both much needed oxygen and each other. Himchan's lips began trailing over his throat, an apology for the marks bruised into his skin. With care, he withdrew so as not to lay his weight down onto Jongup, and he pulled his pants back to be around his waist.

 

“Himchannie...” Jongup smiled, eyes fluttering still with exertion flushed cheeks, “I love you, too.”

 

“And how do I know you're not just saying that?” Himchan hummed, lips twitching into a teasing smirk. Gently, he was guiding Jongup to sit, his palm brushing across his sweaty brow,“Your body has been so pleasured, my love. I could have fucked you into delusions.”

 

“Four years is a long time to be deluded, Himchan-hyung.” Jongup lurched forward, pressing his face into Himchan's chest. He took in his scent, memorising it all over again, “Do you have to go?”

 

“I'll be home before the full moon, Jongup-ah.” Himchan said, stroking through the hair that had come undone through their coupling.

 

“The full moon is a long way away.” Jongup frowned, withdrawing slightly to look up at his love, “Why does Yongguk send you? Why can't he send another General?” His tone was frustrated, brow furrowing.

 

“Tensions are tight with the Northern Lords, it would look far better for me to be sent rather than a dispensable inferior. The King sending his own brother is a show of respect, showing that they matter enough to not just have any General official knocking at their door.” Himchan's voice held a softness as he pressed kisses slowly over Jongup's crown. The lips trailed down the elegant slope of Jongup's nose, before finding his own pouted mouth in a slow and adoring kiss. Jongup knew he was right, and he understood Yongguk's reasoning long before he had asked the question, but he still hated it.

 

“Can't I come with you, then?” Jongup asked, after the pressure was broken, trying his luck once more.

 

“No. It is safer for you here.” Himchan drew Jongup's robes up from where they lay spread out across the desk, wrapping them around his shoulders to protect him from the cold. “If I know you are within the palace walls with Yongguk, I will rest much easier.”

 

“Just promise you will return to me safely.” Jongup relented and closed his eyes.

 

Himchan pressed kisses slow and tender over his crown, lips curving upwards, “I promise.”

 

“I do not trust the Kwon's.” Jongup said, his head pressing to the supporting shoulder, warm and safe.

 

“Neither do I.” Himchan murmured into his hair, rocking him gently against his chest. Sounds of life were returning, but they could ignore the voices in the hall, the stream beyond.

 

“Last time someone I love travelled with them...” Jongup trailed off. He opened his eyes, glanced up.

 

“I know.” Himchan murmured again, “The General will remain in the Valley, it will only be Lord Kwon with whom I stay.”

 

“I trust him no more than his brother.” Jongup said, lips pressing together tight, “And I won't be content until you're home with me.”

 

“I will write as often as I can.” Himchan hummed, drawing him ever closer, as though any fragment of space between them was too much, “And my most trusted shall be by my side.”

 

“They shall not be as good at protecting you as I am.” Jongup smiled, his hands reaching up again, cupping the slender jaw.

 

“Jonghwan has never let us down before.” Himchan chuckled, and Jongup silenced him with a kiss.

 

*

 

Jongup watched from the wall as the horses disappeared between the snow covered trees. He had stood by Himchan's side while he gathered his things, and saddled Honggyu for the ride North, Yongguk's scroll secure and safe tucked in the satchel at the Stallion's side. Nari had whinnied in excitement at the prospect of adventure, her neck arching to watch her stable-mate's parade through his preparations. It amused him, how his mare wished to part from Honggyu no more than Jongup from Himchan.

 

“You know he'll be fine.” Jongup did not need to turn his head to see Daehyun approaching him on the wall. His arms were wrapped around his middle, holding his cook's clothes tightly closed in protection from the winter cold.

 

“Do I?” Jongup asked.

 

“He's the best soldier in the Kingdom, and Jonghwan is with him along with the rest of his guard.” Daehyun stopped at his side, elbows touching to the stone wall, “They're all men you know and trust.”

 

“All the more to lose.” Jongup said. The horses were out of sight by then, nothing left but their tracks through the snow to show their way. A hand pressed to Jongup's shoulder, squeezed and he glanced briefly towards his friend, offering him the faintest shadow of a smile.

 

Overhead birds were calling, while along the tree line, a Vixen lead her kits through the freshly fallen snow in search of food. With the horses gone, Jongup chose instead to watch the family, how the two larger pups would play when their mother's back was turned. A third kit was left to trail behind, its head tilting side to side, dazzled by the sparkling world around it. It must have been a late litter, to still be relying on their mother, though Jongup guessed nature rendered them lucky to be given a winter safe in the warmth of her den. As evening drew on, Daehyun did not linger, but Jongup stayed long after the sun set, watching the forest and waiting for his Prince to return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought Huingol was over ;) This is one of three planned fics I have in my mind to complete this universe. In Chapter 4 of Valley of the Horse King, Junhong witnesses Himchan and Jongup having sex, this is that scene from their point of view. This was originally a prompt from my tumblr, this can be found [here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/151333607309/i-remember-reading-a-post-of-yours-that-said-we)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed x


End file.
